star_wars_the_secret_warfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Kipp Solari
left frame|left|Medals frame|left|Junior Pilot Wings Kipp Solari's character sheet. · Born on Glee Anselm in an pretty ordinary family. His mom was a freighter pilot and his father was a desk clerk. His early years was mostly uneventful, had some problems with The Empire, but not more so than any other. His best friends growing up were Rake Suulon (natuloan), Job’ash “Jobba” Szarthz (quarren mechanic), Chaz Terrix (nautolan pilot and “fixer”) and Skye, his first and so far only love. ·As a teenager he got in with a group of young rebel sympathizers through his relationship with Skye, but he was there mostly for Skye and was never that invested in the cause. ·His first job was as a transport pilot for Twin Suns Transport Service (TSTS) along with Chaz. It was a temp job and he soon moved on. ·Joined the army with his buddy Rake and enjoyed it immensely. He soon became one of the best and was selected for The Glee Anselm Sharks ''(motto: ''Death from below), the finest elite unit on the planet. He made many friends in the sharks and his interest in the rebel underground diminished much to Skye’s chagrin. They had been together for quite some time and that point and were in a fairly committed relationship. But after The Empire cracked down hard on all dissidents and malcontents on the planet, Skye left Glee Anselm and Kipp to join the rebel alliance proper. A simple letter about having different priorities was all she gave Kipp. ·Was discharged from his military service after local governor dissolved all standing military forces on Glee Anselm, in accordance with imperial protocol, and replaced it with Army and Navy troopers and local, ineffective, militias. Devasted, Kipp felt he had lost all he cared for. ·Resumed work for TSTS for a while but eventually decided to go after the one thing that mattered the most to him, his old love Skye. He didn’t know where she had gone but through some old army buddies he managed to get in to contact with a group of rebels. After stealing a transport and a stash of old weapons from Glee Anselms old army and delivering it to the rebels (apart from a few items he kept himself, including his now signature Sidewinder) he was in. ·Was transferred to The Hunchback ''and ''Rakeen's Irregulars. He enjoyed being back in “army” life again, and soon started to make new friends. He is still eager to find Skye, but does feel a certain responsibility towards Rakeen and Black Squad, but he does what he can to listen to rumors and to reach out to Skye. He wasn’t as dedicated as most of the others when first joining, (since finding Skye, and proving to her that he is a bonafide rebel, was his main reasons for joining) but being part of a team and hearing the hundreds of stories of The Empires cruelty, he has started to genuinly belive in the cause. Kipp was awarded the Star of Alderaan 5th Class and the Redbird Bagde for his actions on Commenor. He is a Sergeant in the Rebel Alliance. He was awarded the Combat Flight Medal, the Star of Alderaan 4th Class and a second Redbird Badge for his actions on Onderon.